


高墙永驻

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈, 无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 你看不到吗？德拉科说：你我之间高墙矗立。





	高墙永驻

**Author's Note:**

> 他唱道：他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，他是征服黑魔王的勇士，他真的很帅气，我希望他是我的。

阿不思与哈利的关系并不融洽，父子间的交流模式常常是一个暴躁老父亲，一个叛逆混小子。在波特家不知发生过多少次争吵后阿不思终于忍无可忍，一边大喊你们这群格兰芬多就是针对我！一边拽着自己万红丛中一抹绿——斯莱特林学院的院服冲进了飞路网。而真正让哈利哽得差点翻白眼是他大喊出口的马尔福庄园。

又是马尔福庄园。哈利坐在椅子上喘的差点背过气，为刚才与阿不思的争吵，为那个阴魂不散总盘踞在他周围的姓氏。

金妮过来轻拍他的肩膀像安抚一只大猫似地安抚他，哈利向其他孩子们扫一眼，一个个立马低着头专心致志看着面前已经吃干抹净的餐盘。他沉着脸几乎是咬着牙说得去一趟。而金妮眨眨眼，手指温柔地捏了捏他肩膀说应该给彼此一个冷静的时间，接着又笑了笑说：看你俩吵架那架势，仿佛回到了学生时代。于是哈利便扶着额，半开玩笑地嘟囔着斯莱特林们。

来自马尔福庄园的猫头鹰在第二天清晨到达波特家，秉承着马尔福们的高贵姿态和讨人厌的天赋，也不管人是不是在睡觉，霸道地用喙不断啄窗户直至哈利被金妮摇醒后下床拿信。在哈利讨好地给了它几块肉之后还是不满地啄了一口他手指才拍拍翅膀飞走。而哈利白眼快要翻到天上去。

信封上是属于德拉科的优美字体，背后是马尔福家徽的火漆印。哈利挥挥魔杖将信拆开后取出信封内的羊皮纸，内容非常简单，哈利选择性地忽略对方讽刺他在教育上的无能和各种嘲笑后精炼出了几点：一、阿不思、斯科皮和他在马尔福庄园很开心；二、没有哈利·波特他们会更开心；三、真的。

——这就是为什么哈利·波特捏着信纸穿着睡衣出现在马尔福庄园且看到德拉科就劈头盖脸甩“门牙赛大棒”的原因。而德拉科反应极快，挡住魔咒后反手就是一个“咧嘴呼啦啦”。

彼时是马尔福庄园最美好的清晨，家养小精灵为他们准备了美味的早餐、可口的甜点和新鲜水果；负气出走的阿不思和斯科皮并肩从楼上下来准备用餐，然后他们就目瞪口呆地看着彼此父亲在餐厅里用极其高超的战斗技巧互相冲对方扔一些既幼稚又无聊的咒语。

完全清醒的斯科皮用胳膊肘推推一时半会儿还不知该怎么反应的阿不思，低语道：是你报仇的时候！阿不思心领神会，大喊一声爸爸成功吸引了暴躁老爸的注意力同时神助攻德拉科；当哈利反应过来的时候，自己头顶上的杂毛早变成一团花丛，他晃晃脑袋就会有花瓣从脑袋顶上飘落——报复心再重哈利也不会在孩子们面前打架，只能咬着牙微笑一边试图用眼刀杀死这里年长的金发混蛋，而德拉科完美闪避，清清嗓忽略身后一片狼藉冲他们打完招呼后当做无事发生一样吩咐家养小精灵收拾一切并重新准备。

早餐最后在花园凉亭中进行，阿不思见哈利也在，起身就准备要走，被德拉科看了一眼又被斯科皮拽拽衣角，然后就垂下眼乖乖坐了回去。而哈利来回扫视面前三人，满脸都写着：你们他妈对我儿子做了什么？！当然，他最终什么也没说，他只顾盯着阿不思，席间打破沉默的就只有马尔福父子。孩子们吃饱后手拉着手跑远了，哈利看着自家孩子，却被另一头金发男孩晃了眼。德拉科敲敲桌子，等着哈利吃完他面前的早餐然后滚蛋。

阿不思常来马尔福庄园不是什么新鲜事，哈利·波特追儿子追到马尔福庄园也同样。

德拉科仍然记得斯科皮一年级把阿不思拉到他面前大声宣布这是他好朋友时他差点折断生命中第二根魔杖，身旁的阿斯托利亚笑眯眯地拍拍他的手背，上前欢迎那位像极哈利·波特的小崽子；二年级暑假晚他和妻子依偎在壁炉前，这个小崽子满脸挂泪就跌跌撞撞从壁炉里出来，紧接着是哈利·暴躁老父亲·波特，而对方在看到他和阿斯托利亚时火气明显停顿了几秒，斯科皮闻声下楼拽着阿不思去他卧室，留下家长们面面相觑；三年级阿斯托利亚去世后阿不思在马尔福庄园呆了整整一个暑假，他为了陪斯科皮，哈利则是不放心儿子三天两头就出现在马尔福庄园，纵使对方是死对头，当时的德拉科也不介意庄园在这时候多点生气，即使他花了一多半时间把自己关在书房里缅怀妻子；之后的时间德拉科已经习惯暑假期间三天两头负气出走的阿不思和追随叛逆儿子的哈利，他们三人甚至还打赌阿不思能在家里呆几天——当然，阿不思总瞟着斯科皮说他绝对待不了多久，他抱怨母亲太过保护，抱怨“格兰芬多”，还抱怨那个总是水火不容的老父亲、救世主。

而德拉科挑挑眉，心如明镜。当他看着俩小孩亲密无间地说说笑笑时总会晃神想到与波特互相敌对到一见面就恨不得把对方脸撕碎的那些日子，当然，不止这些……

 

哈利吃完早餐后裹着睡衣和德拉科在凉亭坐着，他动动脑袋花瓣就往下掉，不一会儿脚边就落下许多，那些花香还总使他鼻子发痒，忍无可忍后终于摸着通红的鼻子要求德拉科解咒。而德拉科耸耸肩说：快一点的话回家亲你妻子去，慢一点就等个三天。

三天？哈利根本等不了，而当他回家顶着花丛头亲吻金妮发现花丛根本没消失后只能匆匆施了个混淆咒。当晚他已经被折磨地苦不堪言，花瓣和恼人的花香跟了他一整天，他无法向其他人解释身后落下的花瓣，也无法解释总是萦绕周身的香气——总之一整天的糟糕都因为这个该死的花丛。他愤怒冲向马尔福庄园，指着德拉科说他是骗子，而德拉科完美的假笑表情好像被这个压碎了，冰灰色的眼睛被炉火衬得发暖，他嘴巴张开又合上，片刻后便向哈利道歉，说确实是在骗他，要等个三天。而这又引发了父亲间的一场幼稚魔咒大战。周围混乱不堪，闻声赶来的阿不思和斯科皮琢磨半天认为，哈利·波特或许是救世主，但今晚，他们将会是马尔福庄园的救世主。于是阿不思继续站出来大喊爸爸住手。

——人不能两次踏进同一条河流，哈利·波特除外。

哈利被德拉科的魔咒打中后整个人就瘫软在地，眼神无法聚焦，只是盯着眼前人傻笑，偶尔的清醒就是在含糊不清地辱骂德拉科。德拉科皱着眉又头痛地揉揉额角，俯下身把哈利拽起来，施了减重咒便抬着人上楼。花丛头随着动作不断往下飘落花瓣，德拉科说需要用魔药来解，再休息个一整晚，于是把这件事报告给金妮的重担就落在了阿不思身上。阿不思用壁炉向金妮说明情况，绿色的火焰很难看清母亲脸上是什么表情。在阿不思还犹豫着要不要邀请母亲过来时，金妮率先结束了通话。骤然窜起的红色火焰险些烧掉阿不思搭在额前的头发，莫名其妙地他从中捕捉到她的一丝怒意。

金妮对马尔福家总是生气，总是抱有敌对态度。阿不思知道点马尔福是怎么针对韦斯莱的，但说真的，那都是上一辈的事儿了而且罗恩与赫敏多多少少也算是德拉科的朋友，斯科皮甚至跟他说他喜欢陋居、喜欢罗丝——而一想到这个他就一肚子酸水儿；总之，他搞不懂金妮为什么总是仇视马尔福，她甚至不喜欢斯科皮，他最要好的朋友，每当阿不思在她面前夸奖斯科皮时，金妮脸色看起来就像是屋子里被什么窃贼洗劫一空似的。然后她就会说：阿不思，你该去交点其他朋友，去跟女孩子谈谈恋爱之类的。她可不知道斯科皮对他来说有多好，而阿不思也不打算让她知道。

第二天他和斯科皮下楼就看到了自己父亲站在壁炉里捏着把飞路粉，头顶上的花丛已经恢复成了之前不管怎么搭理仍然乱糟糟的黑发，德拉科背对着哈利，看起来有些憔悴。他们的出现打破了父亲们之间的沉默，哈利叮嘱了阿不思几句，被绿色的火焰缠绕着带回了家。他隐约察觉到两人之间发生了什么，但又觉得无论是什么父亲们都再也不会谈论那个。哈利在之后的日子几乎没有再出现过，倒是频频出现在报纸上，抓捕了什么罪犯、破获了什么案件。阿不思对自己父亲的英雄事迹一向反感，他总被冠上“救世主之子”的名号被期望着做什么事，梅林！哈利·波特又不是只有他一个儿子！他在吃饭时，德拉科就看报纸，一展开首版上的照片就是他父亲移动的身影，恶。

暑假阿不思基本都是在马尔福庄园呆几天，回家跟哈利搞个不愉快则负气出走，林林总总算下来，呆在庄园的时间要多过在家，斯科皮笑眯眯地开玩笑说狮子窝不适合他，对方那头浅金色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光，阿不思眯着眼睛看他，伸手搓起一缕捏在指尖玩弄，点点头说是啊。然后在斯科皮温顺地低下头时，阿不思凑上去吻了他的脸颊。斯科皮冰灰色的眼睛倏然睁大，阿不思甚至能在他眼睛里看到自己倒影，接着他猛地向后一退，满脸涨得通红，他支吾半天，最终一溜烟跑向壁炉，飞似地逃回了家。

这事儿让阿不思安分了一段时间，哈利连续几天没跟他吵起来让哈利有种诡异的安宁感，不是说不享受父子间的心平气和，只是多年傲罗经验告诉哈利，其中必定有什么因果。不过儿子不说，哈利也就明智地不再过问。

暑期末的魁地奇赛引燃所有巫师们的热情，波特和韦斯莱一家聚在一起，一大家子人吵吵闹闹呆在帐篷里，谈工作、压上金加隆赌喜欢的球队胜利、与平时难得一见的老友拼酒，而最难得的是家庭。哈利爱这个。他动用了一点小特权为他们一大家赢得一小片视野极佳的位置，而当他落座却一眼看到了对面金发耀眼的德拉科——以及斯科皮。

魁地奇比赛开始时天淅淅沥沥下着小雨，似有层层雾气萦绕，球员们在空中飞上飞下，金探子、游走球，这些都在阻隔哈利的视线。他眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，霎时间感觉自己脑袋又变成了花丛头；他想起跟德拉科互相给对方扔魔咒，接着他被扔在床上，嘴里灌满怪异恶心的魔药，他当时的神志在清醒与混沌中反复拉扯，前一秒感觉自己在空中飞翔，后一秒如坠黑湖，一会儿又仿佛回到自己准备赴死的那刻，他在废墟中寻找——

阿不思在哈利身边说了声：是斯科皮。

哈利僵硬地扭头，阿不思已经离开座位准备绕过大半个场地去他朋友身边。金妮看着阿不思的视线落在哈利眼里，他只觉得侧脸和后背烫得发疼。哈利只能笨拙地拍拍妻子的肩膀安抚她。他再抬眼看时，对面那对儿金发父子像是被细雨遮掩再看不到分毫。

阿不思在比赛下半场时重新出现在座位上，哈利观看比赛的视线落回他身上，阿不思嘴里含着糖，又从口袋里掏出一大把分给众人，不用想也是从对面那家拿过来的。他分完后看比赛，哈利循着他视线望去，依稀看到斯科皮在冲阿不思挥手。

 

哈利第一次见到斯科皮是在九又四分之三站台，而第一次接触斯科皮是在自己家中，金发小孩子站在壁炉前，他像极了德拉科·马尔福又与记忆中的金发混蛋截然不同，可哈利还是被钉在那里，直到斯科皮对他露出礼貌真诚的笑容才彻底击碎了眼前人是德拉科的荒唐想法；德拉科不会有纯粹的微笑，哈利坚信——直到他为追儿子冲进壁炉，撞见依偎着的马尔福夫妇。也正是那会儿哈利才意识到一直以来被指因利益联姻的马尔福和格林格拉斯也未必与传言相符。

 

阿不思五年级暑假回到家时又与家人发生冲突，而这次的对象是金妮。哈利不清楚具体细节，只是他回家后金妮面沉似水地坐在沙发上。他挑挑眉，知道阿不思铁定跑去了马尔福庄园，他坐下来拍拍金妮肩膀安慰她，询问发生了什么事。金妮垂着头眨眨眼，说马尔福，又是马尔福。哈利只当阿不思又跑去庄园，站起来搓搓脑袋就准备往壁炉中走。

等明早吧。金妮说：给我们彼此一点时间。

翌日哈利被德拉科的猫头鹰用信件砸了一脸，只有短短几个字：阿不思在我这里。如果不是哈利熟悉他，还以为这会是他寄来的勒索信。哈利回信表示自己已知悉便继续投入工作，等他终于有空去做个好父亲跟儿子谈心调节母子关系去往马尔福庄园时，阿不思看上去已经没事了，哈利尝试与他深入沟通的行为仿佛触及他的逆鳞，三言两语吵起来让哈利气得想直接对他使摄神取念。

我不会说的！阿不思大喊：你为什么不去问问妈妈她说了什么！

哈利试图划清金妮是金妮，他是他，可一肚子话哽在嗓子里，眼睁睁看着阿不思离开。德拉科不知道什么时候出现在他身后，他清清嗓子道：你知道有个咒语叫做一忘皆空、有个魔药叫做吐真剂，对吧？

哈利回头看德拉科：你别告诉我你这样对付你不听话的儿子。

德拉科嗤之以鼻：你不可能再找到像我儿子这么好的马尔福了。

哈利把回去找金妮谈谈的计划改成了与德拉科谈论育子方针，他们从孩子们的童年聊到少年，从孩子们的霍格沃兹聊到他们的霍格沃兹，聊那个费里奇、聊皮皮鬼，聊斯内普，说起洛哈特时德拉科还大笑着唱出了那封情书：他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，希望他是我的——

德拉科住了嘴，扯扯嘴角说：现在你就是她的。

哈利一时间不知说什么好，他有点不自在了，慌张地端起杯子抿了一口，只是跟着点点头。接着他清清嗓说起乌姆里奇，当他说起六年级罗恩中了迷情剂时德拉科却没兴趣再继续谈论了，他只是用手指支着下巴，在对面盯着他瞧——哈利后知后觉意识到五年级末之后的霍格沃茨对德拉科来说是折磨。他在心里暗骂自己，接着注意到阿斯托利亚的照片就摆在德拉科旁边的小桌子上，她在画框里浅笑，于是哈利问：你爱你妻子吗？刚问出口他就恨不得咬掉自己舌头，即使是用来转移话题，这个话题也太烂了。

而德拉科意外地坦诚：我爱——但你知道，爱不足以表达我们之间的感情，阿斯托利亚是我黑暗中的光，她把我从黑暗中拉出来，陪我渡过那些糟糕的日子，甚至用生命为我带来血脉。爱太浅薄。

德拉科对他坦诚至极，而哈利几乎要被扑面而来的深厚情谊压得喘不上气，他开始相信德拉科和阿斯托利亚是真的爱彼此，开始相信在阿斯托利亚逝去后他是真的悲痛——然后德拉科盯着他，半晌后对方眨着冰灰色的眼睛，问哈利：而你，你爱韦斯莱吗？

是金妮·波特。哈利纠正后正色道：我爱。

而德拉科的眸子里仿佛在经历一场狂风暴雨，然后他缓慢地、坚定地说：人只愿意相信他愿意相信的。

他仿佛被针扎似地跳了起来，从德拉科的话语中感到被对方言语冒犯，哈利对此感到愤怒，他问德拉科凭什么不相信他爱金妮；哈利的愤怒让他变成暴躁刺猬，他现在用全身的尖刺对准德拉科道：坦白讲，马尔福，你根本不了解我。

德拉科坐在沙发上点头承认：我确实不了解你。哈利。德拉科叫他，不是波特，不是哈利·波特，是哈利。

你看不到吗？德拉科说：你我之间高墙矗立。

哈利站在原地打量德拉科，对方此刻像座冰雕，他从来看不懂马尔福面具之下，也不曾看透，于是哈利愠怒地把自己头发揉得更加杂乱，咕哝道：知道这点真令人振奋。他一秒也不想多呆，抓了把飞路粉站在壁炉里，在他喊出自家地名、被火舌带走时，德拉科仍然维持着那坐姿，他把自己钉在沙发上，盯着面前的酒杯。

 

阿不思过了差不多一周才回到家，他跟金妮之间硬生生撕裂一块儿，好在波特家孩子多，阿不思总是能躲过尴尬的相处。他躲闪着母亲，也极力躲避着父亲。哈利看得出阿不思极力隐藏些什么，但经验告诉他最好不要直接询问，于是他终于想起来跟金妮谈谈。金妮知晓他的意图后甜蜜的笑容僵在脸上，眼神闪了闪道：你要耐心等。

一直到阿不思六年级哈利才等到什么，他在批无穷无尽的文件时收到来自霍格沃茨的信件，内容关于阿不思在校斗殴，在看到熟悉的麦格校长签名时哈利抖了抖，感觉自己额头隐隐作痛。他没敢耽误功夫，移形换影到霍格沃兹周边，顺着小路去往学校，熟门熟路摸到校长室后，发现同被叫去的还有德拉科。后者看着他挑挑眉，那眉毛运动和他身后画像中的斯内普一模一样。

阿不思、斯科皮和另一个学生低着头站在一边，麦格校长推推她的眼镜冲哈利打招呼，接着便简单叙述了一遍阿不思在校斗殴事件，话音刚落，斯科皮便说都是因为他；阿不思把斯科皮拉到自己身后指着旁边那个学生说他总是辱骂斯科皮；后者指着阿不思喊是他先动的手，又指指斯科皮道：他也动手了；斯科皮怒视道：你对阿不思使恶咒！那个学生拔高音调：他扑上来揍我我还让他揍吗？！

男孩子们吵成一团，哈利看看德拉科，他看起来像是很乐意看到一场情景重现；在吵闹声中他又仿佛听到邓布利多说年轻真好；而麦格校长回头瞪他一眼转来维持秩序，有那么一瞬间，哈利仿佛又回到课堂，她还是教授，邓布利多、斯内普还在，而他身边是罗恩和赫敏，每天除了应对学业外就是来自德拉科的恶意嘲讽。

麦格校长挨个训斥记过，在孩子们离开校长室后又向哈利说了近来阿不思的表现之类，要他多注意阿不思的情绪。等他和德拉科离开校长室哈利才反应过来，明明有两个父亲，而他为什么是被训斥的那一个？

德拉科耸耸肩，脸上又挂起哈利熟悉的假笑：他是我儿子。

哈利翻个白眼：所以？

德拉科继续道：我是校董会成员之一。

哦，如果德拉科不说，哈利甚至都想不起来过去的德拉科是如何欠揍地一口一个我爸爸如何如何。

他们在走廊里见到了阿不思和斯科皮。当德拉科站在阿不思面前时，阿不思表情紧绷。哈利熟悉这个，哦他太熟悉了，阿不思每次与他吵架就是这副模样。在他以为阿不思要和德拉科吵起来时，德拉科率先伸出手道：感谢你为斯科皮做的一切，阿不思。

阿不思与德拉科相握，道：是我应该做的。两人你来我往间仿佛达成了什么协议，这个握手和对话郑重的仿佛在把生命交付给彼此——哈利简直不敢相信，这一幕冲击力太过强大，以致于他忘记了该对阿不思说什么。他最后叮嘱了几句阿不思就放他和斯科皮走了。哈利跟德拉科顺着长廊，一路无言走到霍格莫德，在路过三把扫帚的时候哈利突然心血来潮想请德拉科喝酒。

然而德拉科无情地拒绝了，并扔给他一个鄙夷的眼神：容我提醒你，波特，你的酒品极差。

你怎么知道我——哈利蓦然噤声，旧日零碎片段向潮水般袭来，分不清真假中倒是有那么一两次在对方面前出丑的情景。见哈利这样，德拉科便转过头，看上去也不想提这个。他简单地冲哈利道别，哈利点点头往前走了几步，当他回过头准备跟德拉科说什么时才意识到只剩他一人。

 

真正知道五年级阿不思与金妮争吵的原因是阿不思在六年级信件来往中跟哈利吵了起来，一直被寄予厚望的阿不思在压力之下爆发，他给哈利寄了封吼叫信，哈利感觉他的办公室都在摇晃，这使他头晕目眩——在阿不思喊出他一直以来厌恶“波特之子”的名号、喊出他讨厌他是全家唯一一个斯莱特林、喊出他喜欢男生、喜欢马尔福时。

那封抓狂的吼叫信撕碎了他办公桌上的所有文件，连带信本身。

哈利盯着满桌狼藉在椅子上坐了半晌，在他缓慢地整理完阿不思对他诉说的所有消息后，脑子里第一个蹦出来的念头是：他究竟喜欢那个大的马尔福还是小的马尔福，如果是大的——哈利用力压下内心慌乱。接着他意识到着这可能是有史以来阿不思对他表露最多的内心。他们总是在争吵、总是。哈利抽出魔杖施了个修复如初，重新检查了一边文件没有问题后才提笔给儿子回信，哈利勾勾画画废掉了几张羊皮纸，最后叹了口气，决定要跟阿不思当面聊聊。

他在下午接到了回信，当晚便带着隐形衣和盗贼地图去了霍格沃兹，见面地点是黑湖，当哈利在阿不思面前掀开隐形衣时阿不思惊得合不上下巴。而哈利冲他招招手：你不想被发现扣分吧？

哈利把隐形衣放大一些才使他们父子二人缩在里面，阿不思抱着膝盖，看上去并不想做打破沉默的那个人。

夜晚有些冷，黑湖周围时不时响起诡异的鸣叫，湖中的人鱼偶尔月出水面发出嘶嘶的可怖声音，哈利在隐形衣下抬起头，隐约看到天上坠着几颗星。也是沉默太久了，他清清嗓，意识到声音太大之后，哈利又压低声音问阿不思：你说的马尔福……应该不会是德拉科·马尔福？

什么？！阿不思几乎是尖叫了：你到底在想什么？！当然——不是！他是斯科皮的父亲，而且他还有喜欢的人！

哈利下意识问：谁？

我不知道！阿不思懊恼极了，他揉乱自己的头发把手埋在手臂里：是斯科皮说的，在他母亲去世后他希望父亲能走出悲痛，然后他就发现了，就这样——你来就是问我这个的吗？！你真是个糟糕的父亲！

被当面指责的哈利也感觉尴尬，他拍拍阿不思，组织了一下语言告诉他不必在意外界评价、不用在意自己的学院——这些哈利全都对阿不思说过，然后哈利意识到，真正困扰他的是喜欢男生、喜欢自己好友的这个事实。

阿不思依然埋着头，直到哈利说他明白喜欢一个人是非常艰难的事。阿不思摇着头闷声道：你不明白。

我明白。哈利轻轻拍着阿不思的背部，轻叹道：阿不思，相信我——

你要告诉我你曾绝望的暗恋罗恩叔叔吗？阿不思冷哼一声，如果不是，那你不明白。

好吧……哈利因为这个可能感觉一丝不适，然后他沉默下来。黑湖的风在耳畔轻轻刮蹭，与此同时他们还能听到树叶飒飒作响。直到阿不思缓缓被睡意侵袭时，他才听到哈利在耳边说：我曾经喜欢过一个男生。

阿不思清醒了，扭头看向哈利时还明显听到了自己脖子发出咔哒一声。但哈利没有在意，也没有看阿不思，他盯着黑湖湖面，又像是看着旧日回忆的影子。

哈利说：他是我整个学生时代最讨厌的人。他沉默着，接着又笑笑继续道：在我去找伏地魔，当准备赴死前我满脑子却都是他。

阿不思看着他，风声把哈利刻意压低的声音送进他耳朵里。哈利说霍格沃兹被食死徒毁得不成样，到处是伤亡，到处是残垣断壁。当他得知自己体内有伏地魔的碎片必须让伏地魔亲自杀死自己之后他冷静到极点；他一一安排，披着隐形衣沉默地向好友、同学、老师，向霍格沃兹告别，但在即将离开霍格沃茨时满脑子又都是那个人。哈利说他不得不花了点时间去找他，说他开始是走，最后烦躁地跑起来，搜索每一处废墟，在伤员里寻找他——当找到他后，便把他撞到墙上，将他拉进隐形衣下，用尽全身力气去亲吻他。哈利说，我以为我要死了——那是我跟他第一个，也是最后一个吻。

阿不思一时间不知道该怎么开口，他从不知道他父亲的过去，单知道他和母亲的恋情，在战后，在陋居，在金妮见到他的第一刻起。哈利像是沉浸在回忆中，他垂下眼睛，微微勾起嘴角，但那很快就消失了。

但是你没死。阿不思指出：你为什么不回去找他？是他……死了吗？

哈利摇摇头：他受了点苦，但他很好。

那为什么——？阿不思摇摇头一脸不敢置信：你敢在赴死前去亲吻他，却不敢在和平时期与他牵手？

哈利别开头，他沉默半晌最终道：我们要生活。我们太年轻。

——总之，我们谈论的是你和你的秘密恋情。哈利再转回头来时笑着眨眨眼，他搓揉着阿不思的头发轻叹道：斯科皮是个好孩子。

暴躁老父亲和叛逆混小子破天荒地没有吵起来，阿不思将压抑的情绪向哈利完完整整地倾倒而出，说他喜欢斯科皮很久了，说他从来没对斯科皮说过——说金妮意外知道这件事后大发雷霆……他们在黑湖边一直坐到天光微亮、双腿双脚发麻才停止。父子交心占用了他们太多休息时间，没几个小时阿不思就得去上课，而哈利就得回到办公室继续工作。哈利临走前把隐形衣和盗贼地图给了阿不思，当他演示怎么做的时候，阿不思看他的眼神从震惊转变到崇拜。哈利反而不好意思起来，他揉揉乱糟糟的黑发说：你瞧，我也不是非常格兰芬多。接着他们大笑起来。

哈利走之前阿不思叫住他问他爱不爱金妮，是不是还喜欢那个男生。而哈利笑笑，揉乱阿不思的头发坦诚道：第一个是爱，第二个是我不知道……阿不思，那离我太久远了，我不知道。

他们互相道别，哈利往前走了几步，回头时看到远处出现一抹浅金，而阿不思在那时候才加快速度奔向他。

哈利有一瞬晃神，接着他想，他可以试图说服金妮接受。

 

斯科皮七年级时阿不思的父母已经持续冷战大半年，对此阿不思并不想谈论更多，只是局促不安地搓搓手说大概是因为他。

不止吧？斯科皮给他一个拥抱道：不论是什么，我猜这都与你无关，或者，只占很小很小一部分。

阿不思红了红耳朵尖，他吞吞吐吐最后什么也没说，只是沉默着被斯科皮拥抱。斯科皮单知道他的父亲和母亲基本上处在分居状态，哈利更多的时间呆在布莱克祖宅，他跟阿不思去过那里，还在那张家族挂毯上找到了自己祖母的名字，以及自己父亲带着一顶精灵似地绿色尖角帽的图像，那真的……非常滑稽。他跟阿不思笑成一团，闻声到来的哈利了解他们笑什么以后瞥了一眼说其实还挺可爱的。

Newt.s折磨完他们后便迎来毕业，毕业舞会前所有人都在讨论邀请谁做舞伴，他和阿不思是斯莱特林院里所有女孩最想要的舞伴之一，斯科皮看着阿不思拒绝了一个又一个女孩子，反而生出好奇心，于是也拖着等阿不思最终会邀请谁。然而没想到的是，阿不思最终把手伸给了他，一张俊脸涨得通红，结结巴巴连话都说不顺就邀请他当他的舞伴。

斯科皮抽出魔杖点了点，阿不思那头柔软的黑发霎时间生根抽芽，长出一朵朵小花，一根根小草，片刻间他就顶着一团花丛，他晃晃脑袋，头顶上就开始往下飘落花瓣。

这其实算是个恶作剧咒语。斯科皮说：花香和这些花瓣会跟随你三天，但如果得到与你心意相通人的吻——

斯科皮凑上去轻轻吻了阿不思，接着他头上那个花丛像是礼炮似地炸开，他们对视时，那花瓣便在他们身边飞舞旋转。斯科皮眨眨眼，而阿不思嘴巴张了合，合了又张，像一尾渴求水源的鱼，然后他说：——哇哦。

 

哈利要与金妮离婚的消息在《预言家日报》上连续两个月都是头版头条，丽塔·斯基特调油加醋本领与日俱增，从哈利·波特分财产、儿女抚养开始一直到波特与韦斯莱家的关系，与昔日好兄弟罗恩·韦斯莱反目成仇等；家长里短是第一个月的主要内容，到第二个月开始就是哈利·波特各种花边消息，猜测昔日救世主衷心对象，甚至捕风捉影把假当真写了好几位哈利好友，男女通吃，目不暇接。

斯科皮试图通过德拉科把这些东西压下去，而德拉科摆摆手说不用费那个力气，他们会逮着这个黄金单身汉不撒手的——而且波特有这个能力让他们闭嘴，他也许懒得管。

他们去见德拉科，说明关系之前，德拉科就已经知道他们的意思了，晚餐间他优雅地晃着酒杯，唯一抱怨的就是他们花了太多时间试探彼此的心思。

而斯科皮眨眨眼，笑而不语。

 

哈利和金妮的离婚风波直到一年后才彻底平静下来，可也没消停多久，古老纯血家族最后的血脉斯科皮·马尔福与救世主之子阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特相恋的消息席卷整个巫师世界。对此评论声各有不同，有哀叹同时失恋的、有唏嘘又一个纯血家要消失的——甚至有以为会爆出德拉科和哈利恋情的。流言传到德拉科耳朵里，他只是挂着假笑冷哼一声，说：纯血家族绝迹是迟早的事，我不会像我父亲要求我一样要求你，斯科皮，你该有你自己的人生。

接着是订婚、结婚，在要不要改姓这个问题上两位老父亲大打出手，彼此想用古灵阁账户和权利压倒对方，但不比不知道，一比两人都差不多。姓马尔福还是姓波特这个问题甚至引起了小一辈儿的争执，由小吵演变成马尔福家大战波特家，幼稚至极。这件事甚至惊动赫敏和潘西，她们各自劝说好友保持原样。

而德拉科和哈利阵地出奇一致：我们想要孙子和孙女！两位半百老人从巫师世界吵到麻瓜世界，又从麻瓜世界打回巫师世界，最终斯科皮和阿不思再也受不了父亲们的互相扔的无聊咒语，比如“门牙赛大棒”，一致决定私奔到法国。

这件事最终不了了之。结婚时德拉科和哈利分别从礼堂的左右两边带着自己儿子走到中间。他们邀请的全是彼此朋友，之前对立的斯莱特林和格兰芬多早混在一块儿了，当然，赫奇帕奇是赫奇帕奇。

德拉科远远就看到哈利了，他穿着西装，打领结，千百年的圆框眼镜，岁月攀爬上他的脸颊，为他两鬓染上灰白，可对方仍旧迷人，那双绿眼睛依然明亮。当他们向彼此走去时，德拉科几乎移不开眼。他想过许多次未来画面，唯独没有这个。

他们面对面走到一定距离便停下了，斯科皮和阿不思独自走完剩下的一段距离，德拉科和哈利看着他们宣誓、交换戒指、亲吻，在众人一齐欢呼时德拉科偷偷看了眼哈利。

金色的光影碎片和花瓣从天花板上飘落、飞舞，绿色眸子穿过那些虚幻的光影直直落进德拉科眼里。他们中间是那对儿新人。

宴席间德拉科和哈利喝了许多酒，互相举着魔杖要决斗，罗恩赫敏强制挪出室外醒酒，或者撒酒疯。他俩坐在长椅上抬头仰望那轮月亮，它被云雾半遮半掩，一如多年前毕业那晚，彼时他借着酒劲把德拉科按在安静的走廊，德拉科有一半脸隐在黑暗里，他双唇微张，酒水让他的唇看起来晶莹剔透，哈利终于给足自己勇气去亲吻那张刻薄的唇时大厅的门突然打开，他们互相推开彼此，用肢体冲突代替了亲吻。

而现在四下无人，身后是隐约的音乐和吵闹欢笑的人声。德拉科坐长椅那头，哈利在这头。他们长久地、安静地望着那轮月亮。

 

斯科皮和阿不思婚后一起找了房子，布莱克祖宅只有哈利，马尔福庄园只有德拉科，又过了几年兴许是觉得无趣，德拉科便去应聘了霍格沃兹魔药课教授，上课方式宛如斯内普在世，只不过没那么严肃且爱讽刺，从此后满脑子想的都是该怎么教训那些小兔崽子——这个一直持续到哈利从魔法部退休来霍格沃茨当黑魔法防御教授，两人一见面就互相针对，把久远的学生时代搬到现在演绎成老年死敌。

日子安静地流逝，日转星移一并带去的还有德拉科的生命。那天早餐时间德拉科没有出现在教工位置上，胡子花白的哈利一结束就去了他的宿舍。起初他在走，后来他几乎是小跑着，穿过曾经并肩行走的长廊，刻意恶作剧的拐角，吵闹的画像，他来到德拉科宿舍前用了拍打着木门，威胁话语倾泻而出，在许久都未得到回音时他颤抖地摸出魔杖，在使用简单地“阿拉霍洞开”时魔杖几次都险些从他苍老的手指上掉下。

最后他终于打开沉重的大门，终于见到德拉科。对方已经很老了，浅金的头发已经变成了银白，他安详地躺在床上，脆弱的眼皮遮盖着他冰灰色的眼睛，他的魔杖放在枕边，桌子上是批改到一半的学生作业，床头放着斯科皮和阿不思的合影，他们在画面中冲哈利微笑。哈利动动手把窗帘打开，当光线直直闯进屋子中时，德拉科整个人白的几乎发光。哈利推了推他，说起床，别装睡了，说这肯定又是你恶劣的把戏——哈！你别想骗我。

哈利在床边絮絮叨叨地，在双眼终于被泪水模糊视线后终于最后伏在他床边喃喃自语：我骗谁呢。一直以来，我骗谁呢。

他最后将吻落在德拉科布满皱纹的额头上。

 

德拉科的葬礼上哈利见到许多学生，有几个哈利还总听德拉科抱怨他们的魔药极差。棺木订好下葬时，哈利仍然期盼着那个混蛋能冲出来对所有人说惊不惊喜意不意外，哈利发誓只要那个老家伙敢跳出来，他就敢当着所有人的面把他吻到窒息。

但是没有。土被填平，德拉科也再没有从什么地方跳出来。而哈利能做的，就是在他墓碑前变出一个花环。

哈利从那天起总是会梦到德拉科，各种各样的德拉科，金发混蛋生时不让哈利安宁，死后也不让他清闲，他日复一日地出现在哈利的梦境中，有时是十一二岁的模样，有时是十七八，有时是一只白鼬。哈利的梦境走马灯似地过，他梦到摩金夫人长袍店，德拉科站在小凳子上看他；梦到四五年级时恨不得撕烂对方的嘴；梦到六年级时盥洗室打架，但他没有用神锋无影，而是拳头，他们把对方揍得鼻青脸肿后抱在一起接吻。梦境有时是虚幻的，有时是真实发生的，在真实中他一次又一次地梦到他赴死前与德拉科抵死缠绵的吻；虚假中是他和德拉科结婚，他们的吻一刻不停；还有一个他无法分清真假，他梦到自己被扔在床上，嘴里都是魔药的苦味，他意识不清，如翱翔天际，如坠入黑湖，他可能说了什么，然后他得到了一个吻——

哈利在梦境中浮沉，出现最多的是毕业舞会上德拉科在他耳边轻轻哼二年级的情人节贺卡。德拉科做了些改动，他唱道：他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，他是征服黑魔王的勇士，他真的很帅气，我希望他是我的。

德拉科眨眨眼，在哈利寻找他时他便躲在人群中，哈利看不到他，但却能听到德拉科在耳边低语道：我希望他是我的……

 

END


End file.
